


Crocodile/M!Reader: Vulnerable

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: A request made by anon: "I was wondering if you could write a scenario (or headcanons) of the first time between a feminine male reader who is scared of sex, because of some past traumas, and Crocodile. Thank you in advance and I hope it’s something you’re okay with."
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Crocodile wasn’t known to be a soft man, in any sense of the word. But the way he carefully handled his s/o, as if ____were made of glass and anything harder than a small caress would shatter him into a million pieces on his bedroom floor. Perhaps it was because his lover’s features were so delicate, that he didn’t want to risk marring them with his hand, hook, or teeth; there were many instances where he was mistaken for a woman, due to his feminine looks and demeanor, and Crocodile would curtly reply to whoever had asked who his new “girlfriend” was that _his_ name was ____ (and nobody gave you permission to address him. Get out of his face.)

It was in Crocodile’s nature to learn everything he could about his associates. Criminal acts, prior bounties, tragic pasts, anything that could be used to exploit a weakness and ensure their loyalty if he thought they were beginning to stray. Initially, before he realized that ____ was more than another business partner, he’d done the same and found something he wasn’t expecting. Looking back on what he’d discovered about ____’s past, he felt a pang of shame for invading his lover’s privacy like that, no matter how many practical reasons and excuses he had for himself. It had explained a few of ____’s habits and reactions to things, in hindsight--the way he flinched whenever Crocodile raised his voice to reprimand someone, how his jaw would clench when he heard someone use the word “whore” and quickly excuse himself from the room, and why he’d once beaten a man to a bloody pulp after he’d heard them jokingly recall how his wife would only listen to his open palm during an argument.

As Crocodile and his s/o sat on a large chaise lounge in his office, sharing a glass of wine, he wondered what ____ was thinking. ____ knew Crocodile was an intimidating man, but...surely he didn’t feel like he _had_ to do anything tonight, did he? The sip of red wine in Crocodile’s mouth felt bitter as he wondered whether or not he should say something, break the silence in the air as ____ absentmindedly traced his finger around the rim of his glass. “I....” His love looked up, eagerly waiting for him to continue. Crocodile hesitated for a moment and set his glass down to take ____’s hand. “You don’t need to worry,” he reassured. “About tonight. Doing anything you don’t _want_ to.” He looked ____ in the eyes with a faint hint of a smile on his face. “I’m just happy to have you here.” 

His s/o’s glance drifted down onto an ornamental rug. “I’m not,” he replied quickly. “I…” He sighed. “It’s been a long time since I had anything...like this.” He pointed at himself and then at Crocodile, and smirked. “Well, I’ve never had anything _like this_ , but you know what I mean.” He took another sip of wine. “The last time I was with someone, it didn’t end well. And it’s not like I think you’re anything like him, but…” His delicate fingers clenched around the stem of his glass. “I don’t know how to open myself up like that again. It’s...scary.” He looked up at Crocodile. “And I don’t want to feel like so frightened to be vulnerable, to be with you, because I--” He ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled shakily. “ _Fuck,_ I want you so badly. And I want to be strong enough to act on it without any fear, any thoughts to what happened in the past, to just say ‘screw it’ and take you right here on this couch.” He squeezed Crocodile’s hand and ran his thumb over his palm. “But I’m still so afraid to be hurt again, and that overshadows any of the happiness and warmth and _love_ I feel when I’m with you.” He set his wine glass on a nearby table and tried to ignore the tears welling up in his eyes, laughing gently at his own expense. “I guess you never thought you’d fall for such a coward, huh?”

Crocodile slowly moved his hand to turn ____’s head to face him. “You’re right,” he replied. “I don’t fall for cowards.” He caressed ____’s cheek. “I can never understand what you truly went through,” he confessed, “But I know what it’s like to feel vulnerable and exposed. It’s a terrible feeling, like the whole world is weighing down on your chest as you panic and try to find a place to bury yourself in, to guard yourself.” His hand traveled to ____’s chest. “But the beauty of it is...if you have someone who you care for, and who _truly_ loves you back, you can be vulnerable together. And then, when you’ve someone to support you, you can face the world head-on together and be each other’s sword and shield.” He wrapped both arms around ____ and leaned close to rest his head on his shoulder. “I love you, and if you’d have me, I would _gladly_ be that sword and shield. Any fears you have, I’ll share them with you and fight them alongside you whenever you’re ready to face them.” 

Crocodile kissed ____’s cheek, and he heard his breath hitch. At first he worried that he’d crossed a line, but when he pulled away he saw that there were stars in his love’s eyes. ____ smiled and he returned Crocodile’s affections with a kiss on the corner of his mouth, and then another, and then another, each one longer than the last. “Then let’s be vulnerable,” he murmured against Crocodile’s lips. “Together.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I received a request from the same anon for a NSFW continuation of this fic, so I made sure to add it here on AO3 as a second chapter. I've never written MLM/slash fic that was NSFW or explicit before, but I'm always ready to try writing something new! I'm still a little nervous though since this is my first time writing sex between two male characters, haha; I'm happy to hear any comments/criticism so I can improve my writing in the future!

As their kisses and embraces lasted longer and longer, they became more passionate as well. The gentleness of ____’s lips against Crocodile’s skin had gradually become more confident and had more force behind them as Crocodile snaked his arms around his waist to close the gap between the two of them. His hook gently dug into ____’s clothed side and when he felt ____’s lips caressing his jawbone, and then his neck, a shiver ran down his spine. When Crocodile moved to return the gesture and kiss ____’s neck and earlobe, he heard his lover sigh as he leaned back to let Crocodile’s mouth explore even lower. 

Unfortunately, ____ had leaned back a bit too far; he slipped back in his seat and started to fall, breaking the kiss as he let out a small gasp of surprise. Crocodile’s reflexes kicked in and he caught ____, and then steadied the table with his other arm before the empty glasses could tumble onto the floor. He managed to keep one of them falling but the other glass landed on the rug, staining the expensive-looking carpet with a few of the last dregs of wine inside.

____ froze up, horrified and ashamed of ruining a rug that was no doubt extremely expensive. A creeping, sickeningly familiar feeling of panic left his face tingling as he stared wide-eyed at Crocodile. “I-I’m sorry,” he stammered, looking down at the stained rug again. He tried to worm his way out of Crocodile’s arms and hastily set the glass back on the table, and then took off his jacket in a futile attempt to dab away the stain. “I’m sorry, I’m so clumsy and stupid sometimes.” A few tears welled up in his eyes as he mentally berated himself. _You blew it, you fucking idiot. You’ll be lucky if he even speaks to you again. Why are you such a klutz? Do you have to find a way to ruin **every** chance you get to be happy? _“Please, Crocodile, I promise I’ll pay you back with some of–all of my savings.” His voice was a bit thick as he held back the urge to cry in front of Crocodile. “Ha. Hell, if it costs more than that, I can just work for you without pay. Even if it takes months or years or however long it’ll–”

Crocodile gently placed his hand on ____’s shoulder and took the jacket out of his hands. “You’re going to ruin your clothes if you keep doing that,” he chided in a wry, teasing voice. He slowly led ____ up by the arm until he was standing. “I was thinking of getting a new rug soon, anyway; this cheap, tacky thing is such an eyesore.” He set ____’s jacket against the back of the chair and brushed away a single tear that had made its way down ____’s cheek. “It’s definitely not worth your tears.”

____ didn’t see a single trace of anger or resentment in Crocodile’s as they stared at one another. _He…he really isn’t upset with me?_ The panic buzzing in his chest began to fade and was replaced by a warm sensation that could have only partially come from the red wine they’d been drinking earlier. He leaned into Crocodile’s touch, and he bit his lip in a single moment of hesitation before letting his inhibitions melt away. He leaned forward and kissed Crocodile again, reaching up to run a hand through his slicked-back hair and slip his other hand underneath his expensive silk coat. Crocodile immediately took the hint and shuffled it off, not breaking the kiss as he slipped off his coat and tossed it onto the back of the chair. 

The two of them made their way towards Crocodiles king-sized bed a few feet behind them, taking their hands–and lips–off of each other just long enough to kick off their shoes, unbutton each other’s shirts, and toss whatever clothes they could to the wayside. By the time they’d both made it to the foot of the bed, the only things they were wearing were their pants and undergarments. ____ fell back onto the velvety duvet, dragging Crocodile with him by the arm. When he reached down and fumbled with Crocodile’s belt buckle, he heard a low chuckle come from his lover that left his face warm. Crocodile expertly undid his belt with just one hand and used the other to tilt ____’s chin. “You’re so cute when you’re fired up,” he remarked, moving his hand to touch ____’s as it lingered near his silk boxers. “You really are eager to see me like this, aren’t you?” He gently dragged his hook down ____’s chest, then his stomach, and finally settling on the waistband of his pants. “To _feel_ me.”

The feeling of the curved metal against ____’s skin gave him goosebumps, and the outline of his cock was now clearly visible through his trousers. His chest was heaving slightly as he looked up at Crocodile with half-lidded eyes. He hadn’t felt anything like this in…well, ever. He hadn’t a lover like this before either, someone who was gentle and slow but still so passionate. There was no mistrust between them, no worry that Crocodile would take things past ____ wanted for his own selfish desires…No feelings of dread as he felt Crocodile’s erection against one of his thighs. “From what I can tell, the feeling’s mutual,”____ replied with a smirk, raising his leg up so his knee brushed against Crocodile’s tented cock. 

Crocodile exhaled softly at the sensation, and his boxers felt tighter and more cumbersome by the second. “Such a tease,” he murmured, looking down at ____ with a small smile mischievous glint in his eye. His hook curved beneath the waistband of ____’s pants and underwear, and he caressed the skin just above the base of ____’s cock. ____ shivered at the sensation and felt a small dribble of precum staining the cloth of his boxers. “You are _such_ a handsome little tease…”

____ hastily slid his pants and boxers off, desperate for some cool air to relieve the unbearable warmth from the confines of his clothes. “I learned f-from the best,” he replied with a shaky laugh, his hands trembling with excitement as he tossed his clothes aside. He watched with wide eyes as Crocodile let his thick cock spring out from the waistband of his underwear and gently pumped his shaft. He hadn’t seen what Crocodile had looked like nude before, at least not from the waist down. His length was slightly above average, but was definitely overshadowed by its girth; it was almost as thick as ____’s wrist, with a single vein on one side. A patch of coarse black curls trailed from a few inches below his belly button to the area right above his cock. Just the sight of it made ____’s member stand at full attention. “… _Wow_.”

Crocodile raised an eyebrow, a pleased smile on his face as he crawled on top of ____ while continuing to stroke himself. “‘Wow’ indeed,” he mused with a smirk before bending down to kiss ____’s smooth, soft neck. His hooked hand grazed ____’s chest and as his lips trailed lower and lower, so did the curved, golden blade. He stopped once his mouth was right above ____’s pelvis, his lips mere inches away from his tip. “When you’re about to reach your limit, tell me,” he ordered. His voice was low and soft, but as authoritative and commanding as ever. He traced his hook around ____’s left hip and saw him shiver. “I want to be inside you when you finally cum.” He smirked up at him. “Would you like that, love?”

____’s face radiated with heat, and he nodded vigorously. “I want that too,” he murmured. “God, I’ve wanted that for so long…”

Crocodile ran his tongue along the base of ____’s cock in a long, slow stripe and then flicked at the tip. ____ let out a moan and one of his hands flew to Crocodile’s head to grab onto his hair. Crocodile slowly took ____ into his mouth and he felt his lover’s grip tighten as he bobbed his head back and forth at a luxurious pace. There was no need to rush; he’d been longing to taste ____ for so long, and he wanted to enjoy every second of it. 

____ began to slowly roll his hips in time with Crocodile’s mouth. Every time Crocodile swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock, his eyes rolled back slightly and his moans would reach a higher pitch. A warm coil of pleasure began to curl around inside of him, sending a tingle down his spine and making his toes curl. As the minutes passed, he felt himself getting closer and closer to cumming as Crocodile licked and sucked his length. His hips were bucking more and more often, and he felt Crocodile moan around his shaft as ____ stroked his hair. When Crocodile moved his hand off of his own cock to gently squeeze one of his balls, ____ let out a strangled whimper and tightly gripped the back of Croc’s head. “I-I’m close,” he panted, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold back the throbbing sensation in his cock. 

Crocodile slowly moved his mouth off of ____’s length with a small wet pop and wiped a strand of precum from his glistening lips. He crawled off of his lover and stroked himself as he watched ____’s chest rise and fall with his lips parted. While he let ____ stop and breathe for a moment, Crocodile walked to his nightstand and opened a drawer to fetch a small bottle of lube. Out of the corner of his eye, ____ saw the fancy curved lettering of the logo and the elegant shape of the crystalline bottle. He let out a small, gentle laugh. “You have expensive tastes, even when it comes to something like this,” he remarked with a smile. 

Crocodile simply smirked and poured a bit of the lubricant onto his palm before climbing back on top of ____, gently pushing up one of his thighs for a better view of his ass. He set the bottle into the space between ____’s arm and stomach in case he needed a bit more. “We deserve the finest things money can buy,” he insisted, gently easing his glistening fingers in between ____’s soft, plush cheeks. ____ let out a whine as he felt Crocodile’s thick fingers probing his inner walls, inching closer and closer to a spot within him that hadn’t been touched in years–and had never been treated with such a gentle hand like his love’s. He immediately tensed and hitched his breath at the feeling of Crocodile’s fingers stretching him out, and whimpered again as he felt him moving his hand back and forth.

When Crocodile heard ____’s whimper, he mistook it for a sign that his love was in pain. It was understandable, considering how long it had been since he’d been intimate like this, and he let his hand rest in one spot inside ____’s ass before leaning down to kiss the crook of his neck. “Relax, love,” he murmured. “Do you need me to stop or pull out, so you can rest–”

“No,” ____ said quickly, moaning softly and rocking his hips so that he could continue to feel Crocodile’s fingers intimately rubbing inside of him. “Don’t stop, oh my God, don’t stop, please…” He bit his lip as he shamelessly bucked his hips, desperate to feel more and more of Crocodile inside of him. “Mmm…Unless you’re g-going to put your cock inside and fuck me,” he said, his voice just as needy as before, but surprisingly much more dominant than usual. “Don’t…don’t you _d_ - _dare_ take your hand out of me, Crocodile!”

Crocodile was slightly taken aback at ____’s words; he’d rarely heard his soft-spoken lover speak this loudly–or this insolently–before. He leaned down and kissed ____’s neck again before slowly dragging his fingers out of his hole, watching with amusement as he felt his love’s entrance twitch and squeeze around his fingertips. “Hold up your legs for me then,” he said, tracing the curve of ____’s ass with his hook. “Unless you want me to do it, and accidentally stab this cute ass of yours.” ____ immediately complied and pressed his thighs back as much as possible, holding down his calves and looking up eagerly at Crocodile as he watched him line up their hips.

Instead of immediately granting his wish, Crocodile gently prodded and teased ____’s entrance with the tip of his cock and moaned softly. He wanted to enter him so badly, but…he couldn’t let anyone, not even his lover, order him around like that. “Ah, love…Trying to give _me_ orders, of all people?” He tsk-ed and raised his eyebrow. “I _might_ be able to forgive you for being such a brat…” He pressed the head of his cock only an inch or two inside of ____, moaning again as he felt his tip being squeezed with that warm, slick heat. “If–fuck–If you beg me.”

____’s legs shook as he tried to keep himself from cumming right then and there; Crocodile was only a few inches in and he already felt so wonderful. “Please,” he whined frantically, almost sobbing as he bucked his hips to goad Crocodile into moving. “Please, Crocodile…I _need_ you to fuck me, all of you–aah, fuck, I need your cock so badly…Fuck me, _please!_ ”

Crocodile smirked and leaned down to nibble on ____’s sensitive earlobes. “ 'Sir’,” he reminded gently, murmuring in his ear.

“Please,” ____ moaned, looking up at Crocodile, his eyes clouded with lust. “Mmm… _Please_ fuck me,” he said, his open mouth turned up into a small smile. “Please fuck me, **_Sir_**.”

Crocodile pressed his lips against ____’s in a passionate embrace as he slowly guided his cock inside of ____’s tight walls. The two of them moaned against each other as they became more and more intertwined, until Crocodile had finally sheathed himself all the way inside. His pace was slow at first, wanting to give ____ a chance to feel every inch of his thrusts without overwhelming him with anything too fast or too rough. He’d only speed up whenever he heard ____ pleading for him to do so in between those breathy moans and sighs that drove him wild. His mouth explored every inch of ____’s skin he could reach, alternating between soft pecks on his jawline, hot open-mouthed kisses on his mouth, and occasionally swirling his tongue around ____’s hardening nipples just to hear him moan his name again.

____ could tell by the way Crocodile was biting his lip and tilting his head back slightly with every thrust that he was just as close to climaxing as he was; he reached up with one of his hands to caress Crocodile’s chest and shoulder, and then cupped his cheek. “I’m…so…close,” ____ moaned, speaking with every thrust forward of Crocodile’s hips. The sound of Crocodile’s balls rapidly slapping against his skin punctuated every word as he begged for his release. “Croc-o-dile, please cum in-side me…S-S-Sirrr~!”

Crocodile came the instant he heard ____’s plea, throwing his head back and groaning his love’s name as he felt his cock fill its warm, tight sleeve. ____’s eyes rolled back as he felt Crocodile’s cock twitch and flood his walls. His own stiff cock spurted as he climaxed, spraying his lower stomach and even part of his chest with globs of cum. All strength in his body gave out, and his arms fell to his sides as he shuddered and panted. 

Once Crocodile had fully ridden out his own tidal wave of pleasure, he looked down at ____ and the two of them smiled at each other as they tried to catch their breath. He slowly pulled out of ____, murmuring softly to himself as he watched his own cum seeping out from between ____’s cheeks. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against ____’s before the two of them exchanged a gentle kiss.

Crocodile took the tossed-aside bottle of lube and set it onto the floor before staggering over to grab his DenDen Mushi on the nightstand, and then climbed back onto the bed next to ____. He made a quick call to the servant currently on-shift as he absentmindedly stroked ____’s hair with his hook. “Have my bathing pool ready in twenty minutes,” he ordered firmly and coldly. “And have the new linen robes sent up to my bedroom…yes, the dark green ones. By the time I’m back in my bedroom, the stained rug near the chaise-longue should be rolled up and taken out. And send up something to eat for ____ and I as well.” He put the receiver onto his chest and glanced at ____, who was gazing starry-eyed up at the ceiling. “What’re you in the mood for, love?” His gentle voice was a stark contrast to how he had sounded a second ago over the phone. 

____ smiled dreamily at the ceiling, too delirious on his own sense of fullness and satisfaction to register what Crocodile had even asked him. “I love you,” he sighed.

Crocodile was glad his boyfriend was currently looking somewhere else as his cheeks felt warmer than before, even warmer than when they’d been in the midst of passionately fucking a few minutes prior. He held the receiver back up to his ear, and immediately switched to his cold, ruthless businessman’s voice. “Have the chef send up the dessert he made last week–the assorted petit fours…and some chocolate-covered strawberries as well.”

Crocodile hung up and set the DenDen Mushi aside on his nightstand before moving to hold his love. ____ hummed contentedly as he curled up and rested against Crocodile’s chest, and smiled when he felt Crocodile’s lips touch his forehead. His smile widened when he heard Crocodile’s soft voice in his ear. “I love you too.”


End file.
